


Why you acting hard when you just a baby?

by CallmeVee



Series: Bechloe Week 2018 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2k18, Day Two, F/F, I just wanted to play too, Jealous!Beca, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Sometimes she was like a big kid jealous of her best friend spending time with another kid that wasn't herself.Or, Beca being jealous of her newborn daughter.





	Why you acting hard when you just a baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Bechloe week day 2!!! Jealous!Beca was something really fun to write! I'm definitely writing more of Beca-Ellie's dynamic. For now, enjoy this little something.

How she missed her quality time with Chloe. With the addition of their first child on top of her never-ending working hours, Beca could have easily forgotten what was to cuddle peacefully with her wife for as long as they pleased.

Not that she regretted her decision. God knows that Ellie brought only happiness to her life; she loved the little bundle to pieces. But she also missed her alone time with her better half.

It was as if her daughter waited until she got comfortable in Chloe’s arms to start crying and taking the focus off of her. And as childish at it sounded, Beca’s heart hurt a little every time she was left alone. _“You’re a big girl, Becs. You don’t need me.”_ Chloe had said one night after Beca jokingly proposed to leave Ellie to calm herself alone.

 

And that’s why she opted to maintain her distance from Chloe that night. The couple (with their daughter) went to Aubrey and Stacie’s to their monthly Bellas’ reunion. And whilst every single Bella was over Ellie, she just observed from her chair in the distance. Beer in hand and the green-eyed monster hugging her by behind.

No. She didn’t care that it was the first time they all got to meet her. That child was taking all her friends away and she was alone talking to herself.

 

“I hate her too,” Bella brought her back sitting beside her. Chocolate orbs never leaving the baby a few feet away.

“Hate is a bad word, kiddo.” Beca tried to hold her laugh. The demeanor in the child made her wish she got her phone in hand.

“I don’t care,” Bella sighed madly. “She’s stealing my moms,” the kid made a noise that Beca couldn’t decipher and she knew she had to do something.

“Come here, Bells,” she sat the little girl on her lap and made sure they were face to face. “No one will ever steal your moms. You know why?” she waited till Bella shook her head ‘no’. “Because your moms love you so much and they will never leave you. You’ll always be their little girl and that will never change. Besides, Ellie already has moms,” she winked before kissing the little girl’s nose.

“You and Chloe are her moms,” Bella nodded with a smile. And as if all her worries dissipated with those simple words, she asked, “Do you want to play?”

And Beca couldn’t say no to her goddaughter. The little gremlin was way too cute to resist. “Lead the way, Little One,” she accepted the little hand and made her way to the girl’s room leaving the assholes she had as friends and wife behind.

 

Playtime with Bella was always something she looked forward to. The 5 years old had a big imagination and almost never asked her to play to princesses, which was a huge bonus. So when tonight she asked her to play with her new set of play-doh, she accepted happily. She was really bad at making sculptures and hated when people laughed at her but somehow, she didn’t care when Bella laughed at her poor attempts of bears or whatever form the girl asked for. She actually felt joy at the girl’s laugh.

 

“Look, mom! Beca is making a unicorn!” Bella called when Aubrey came searching for them.

“It looks more like a mutant unicorn,” the blonde joked as she kneeled beside them.

“Hugo will come to play with you in your dreams,” Beca spoke seriously as she finished the sculpture.

“Can I play with them too?” Bella asked Beca with her usual shiny eyes and both adults couldn’t help but laugh at the girl’s innocence.

“We’ll see Bunny. For now, go wash your hands,” Aubrey requested and Bella complied without arguments. “Chloe told me about it,” the blonde helped her clean everything up.

“About what?” Beca asked confused. It could literally be _anything_.

“Ellie?” Aubrey prompted with a soft smile. “Look, I know what it feels to be second in your wife’s life. It’s-“

“I know, Bree. I’m just adapting to the change,” Beca smiled poorly. “I love that girl with all my heart and God knows I’d give my life for hers. It just… it happened so fast that I can’t help but to want to kidnap Chloe and get some time alone like before and prepare myself mentally for it. Ya know?”

“Oh Becs,” Aubrey hugged her and Beca didn’t fight it. “I promise to take care of her whenever you want a moment with Chlo,” the blonde smiled warmly at her friend.

“I don’t think it’ll happen any time soon, but I’ll keep your offer in mind,” Beca laughed as they walked back to the group. “Oh, wait. My hands,” she turned in her heels and marched to the bathroom. God knows that Bella will do a scene when she noticed she didn’t wash her hands.

 

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she sighed deeply and laughed at herself. She was jealous of her newborn daughter! Sweet baby Jesus did she got it bad.

 

“There you are,” Chloe wrapped her arms on her waist from behind when she emerged from the house.

“Here I am,” Beca spoke before turning to face her. “Bree offered to watch Ellie whenever we want,” and Chloe could help but to kiss Beca’s smile.

“I’m sure we’ll take full advantage of it,” Chloe laughed and Beca lost it. Leaning in, she allowed herself to kiss her deeply… Until the terror started to cry and she reluctantly let her go. She wished she could move forward in time. 6 months would be just enough.

 

But then, the reality wasn’t that bad as she thought sometimes. Not when her knees turned jelly whenever she saw Chloe with their baby. She’s been imagining what it would be like the whole pregnancy and now that she could see it first hand, it was much better than any imagination she’d had. She just had to learn to share Chloe’s attention. God, she felt like a kid seeing their best friend talking with another friend and she could only laugh it off.

Making her way to her little family, she picked her daughter and enjoyed the little sound the bundle did before settling comfortably in her arms and she would be lying if she didn’t have to blink a few tears away at the feeling that flowed through her body.

Kissing Ellie’s nose, she promised to work on her jealousy and to spend more time at home with her girls and to get more involved in her daughter’s life.


End file.
